


Omens, Blackbirds and Kingfishers (OH MY!!)

by KurooWesBokuto



Series: Fairgameweek2020 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Clover is a dork, Dorks in Love, M/M, Qrow is a dork, Raven's a bitch, but a valid bitch, fairgameweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurooWesBokuto/pseuds/KurooWesBokuto
Summary: Day 4: BirdsThinking Qrow had locked himself out of the house again, Clover opens the window for a blackbird to come in. Only to come face to face with a warning.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fairgameweek2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665496
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Omens, Blackbirds and Kingfishers (OH MY!!)

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing Raven, but Clover in this would not cooperate with me. I'm also not sure about Qrow at the end, but hey, I enjoyed this concept. I don't know how much this fits into the prompt of BIRDS, but this is where my inspiration went. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy.

A sudden tapping sound drew Clover out of his light slumber. He blinked a few times, looking around. His search ended when he looked at the window, seeing a black bird with red eyes standing on the sill. He smiled, rolling his eyes. He loved his boyfriend, but the man could be an idiot sometimes. He most likely lost or forgot his keys and was locked out. 

Throwing the blankets off his body, Clover walked over to the window. “Y’know Birdy, I was having such a nice dream.” He jokingly complained. The bird just looked at him with annoyed eyes, which elicited a chuckle out of Clover. He reached up and released the latch.

Before he knew it, the window flew open and he was shoved back against the wall by a strong gust of wind. Covering his eyes with his arm, he could only squint as he saw the bird on the sill transform. Instead of the beautiful form of his lover, there stood a woman with the same striking red eyes and black hair. She had an intense glare on her face, her arm reaching over to grasp the hilt of the sword that rested on her hip. Clover didn’t know who this woman was, but he had a pretty good idea, based on the list of people he knew of who could turn into a bird.

“Hmph!” The woman scoffed, looking Clover up and down. She had an unimpressed look on her face, but the way she analyzed him made him extremely uncomfortable. It was like an owl who had locked in on their prey and was ready to attack.

“Who are you?” Clover asked, glaring at the woman, “What are you doing in my house?” 

The woman rolled her eyes, “Figures.” She grumbled, before turning to face the man completely. “I’m surprised. With how much time my brother has spent with you, my name has never come up?” She inquired, the bitterness in her voice was practically dripping from her tongue. 

At the mention of the word ‘brother’, Clover instantly locked the pieces together. He grit his teeth as he seethed, “Raven.”

The woman, now known as Raven, smirked, “That’s right.” She stated in a condescending tone. “You Atlas Specialists really  _ ARE  _ smart.”

“Former specialist.” Clover spat, the scar on his chest flaring up from his close encounter with death. He had to retire early because he was unable to continue fighting at the level the leader of the Ace Ops needed to be. That being said, he quickly scanned the room to the location of Kingfisher. His trusted weapon was resting against the bedside table, a few feet away. There was no way of grabbing it without alerting the other occupant in the room.

“Whatever.”

“With all due respect, Ms. Raven, I’m gonna have to ask you to leave.” Clover spoke with authority in his voice. 

The woman let out a dry chuckle, her hand wrapping around the hilt of her sword. “Pretty bold of you to assume you have any power here.” She declared. Raven pulled the sword from the sheath, the long red blade shimmering in the moonlight.

Clover, in a calm manner, raised his hands in a surrendering gesture. “I don’t understand. What are you doing here?” He asked for the second time.

Raven looked at him, pointing the blade at the man. She didn’t say a word as she leaped at him with an intense frown on her face. Next thing Clover knew, he was pinned against the wall with the flat side of her sword pressing against his throat. Raven’s head was pushed over his shoulder as she spoke directly into his ear. “My brother tends to trust the wrong people.” She whispered. “And I have a feeling, you are one of those people.” She pushed the blade a little harder, causing Clover to cough a bit. She smiled sadistically as she saw the effect she was having on the man. “Please, feel free to share why I’m wrong.” She offered.

Clover pushed his hand against the blade, trying to relieve some of the pressure from his throat, but Raven was a lot stronger than he thought. Then again, from the stories he heard, she was the Spring Maiden, so her physical strength shouldn’t surprise him. “Why do you even care?” He rasped, the question almost refusing to come out. 

Raven shrugged, “I’m just looking out for my family.” She answered.

It was Clover’s turn to roll his eyes as he pushed harder. He was finally able to get a little distance, allowing for him to speak clearly. “Qrow and his nieces told us about Haven. How you helped Salem’s crew break into the vault to steal the Lamp.” He revealed. “Family doesn’t seem very high on your list of priorities.”

For the first time in their encounter, Clover saw a look of sadness flash through her red eyes. It was quickly snuffed out by a tidal wave of anger. “That was different.” She growled. “Salem had me cornered.”

“Really? So you fought against your brother because Salem told you to?” Clover inquired. 

Raven let out an enraged growl before lifting a knee hard into Clover’s gut. He doubled over, falling to his knees, groaning in pain. She pointed the blade at him so the point was inches away from the space right between his eyes. “What right do you have to be lecturing me?” She snarled, her voice cracking slightly.

  
Clover caught the tone, his eyes softening slightly. “You aren’t going to kill me, are you?” He asked. “You would’ve already done so if that were the case.” 

She looked away for a second, shutting her eyes, as if trying to ignore the angry tears that were starting to form. Raven sighed, looking back to the man on the ground. “No, I’m not here to kill you.” She relented, her grip in the sword loosening. “Despite my distant relationship with my brother, I do keep an eye on him.” She started to explain. “Salem may have been beaten, but there are still things in this world that can ruin a person.” She looked at Clover directly into his eyes. “Such as a broken heart.” The heavy feeling and tense pressure that took hold of the room was obvious. Clover raised a confused eyebrow as Raven continued, “I’ve seen my brother broken by love before. It betrayed him and hurt him in ways that many would think incurable.” She then smiled. Not smirked, smiled, albeit, a small smile, but a smile just the same. “But then he met you.”

She pulled her sword away from Clover’s face, “I’m not here to kill you or even hurt you. No, this is a warning.” She stated, sheathing her sword. Raven grabbed Clover’s arm and pulled him up to his feet. She released his arm, only to grab the collar of his shirt, pulling him close enough that their foreheads were touching, but not in an intimate way, in an intimidating way. “You hurt my brother in any way and I find out, you’ll be wishing for a fate worse than death.” Raven threatened.

Clover smiled, earnestly. “Trust me, Raven, if I hurt Qrow, I’ll find you myself.” He promised.

  
Raven let the man go, nodding her respect, before smirking. “We’ll see about that then.” She then jumped out the window, which would’ve concerned Clover at first, but the sound of cawing and wings flapping in the distance told him that she just had a flair for the dramatics.

Not even ten seconds later, however, a second blackbird landed in the open window, transforming into a human. This time, it was the more welcoming sight of his lover. He had a lazy smile on his face, seeing Clover, who had just sat down on his bed to evaluate what had just happened. “Hey there Wonder Boy.” Qrow rasped, walking over to Clover. “I’m home.”

He sat down next to the broader man, resting his head on his shoulders. He let out a loud sigh of relief, “That meeting went on forever!” He whined, “I thought it’d last all night!” He then raised his arms up in disbelief, talking as much with his hands as he was his mouth. Clover chuckled at his boyfriend’s antics, earning another lazy yet loving smile from the dark haired man. “Barty is a great teacher, don’t get me wrong, but can the guy shut up for two seconds? And Pete was just as bad! I can’t with him…”

Clover just sat there and listened as Qrow griped about the meeting that kept him out past dark. He instinctively grabbed Qrow’s hand and laced their fingers together. He thought back to Raven, and the dark look in her eyes as she spoke about Qrow being hurt before. He then looked into Qrow’s eyes, which were tired, but brimming with excitement and love. 

_ Trust me Raven, I don’t think I have it in me to even think of hurting this angel. _

“Hey Clover! Are you listening to me! Isn’t it rude to ignore your boyfriend? Why do I even bother with y-...” He was interrupted by a pair of lips pressing against his in a soft kiss. When Clover pulled away, he chuckled at the slight pout on Qrow’s face. “Kissing me won’t excuse your rudeness.” He muttered, his face a beautiful shade of pink. 

Clover shrugged, “Worth a shot.” He stated, lackadaisical, before wrapping an arm around Qrow’s waist and pulling him onto his lap. Qrow took a minute to position himself in a comfortable way before leaning back against Clover’s chest, his head falling back to rest on his shoulder. 

He immediately went back into his discussion about his day, boring teacher’s meetings and all. Clover only could watch with loving eyes as his lover animatedly spoke about this and that. He chuckled, both at Qrow’s antics and at a realization he came to.

Raven had nothing to worry about. No, Clover was stuck by his Blackbird for as long as Qrow will let him. That was a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Raven is one of my favorite characters, only because there is literally so much that can be done with her. She is a mystery still and I hope I get the chance to write more of her in the future.


End file.
